Make a Wish
by Saki Toyo
Summary: Rangiku always loved her captain. But it seems like he hates her! Could it be true? ToshiroxRangiku. ONE-SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. It all belongs to Tite Kubo. **

Okay! So, I blew off writing the third chapter of the my Alice in the Country of Hearts fic to write this. I actually got the idea in the morning, but I didn't start writing until around midnight. *sweat* I was afraid of forgetting about it the next day, so I didn't go to sleep until I finished it. And so, I didn't sleep until 4am. So today I have a killer headache, but I DID IT! I managed to finish the whole thing! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
*starts going crazy*

Ahem, right. So before I become completely drunk, here you go. (Oh, and sorry about the cheesy title)

**

* * *

**

Make a Wish

* * *

"RANGIKU!"

"Crap! I better hide!"

Rangiku started to tiptoe away from the sliding doors leading to her captain's office. She desperately looked for a place to hide. She looked to her left. There were a bunch of jagged rocks in the middle of a barren field. None of them were large enough for her to hide behind, though. She looked to her right. Perfect! There were a bunch of little rooms that Squad 10 used for training. Glimpsing around one more time to make sure she wouldn't be seen, Rangiku raced to her newfound hiding place. She just made it to the closest room when…

"Trying to slack off again?" growled Toshiro. He grabbed Rangiku's collar.  
"Eek! No! Err…Why don't we discuss this over a nice, hot bowl of ramen?" Rangiku desperately tried to escape, but Toshiro had too strong a grip.  
"Stop trying change the subject!"  
"Oh, you're so worked up! A bowl of ramen would really help you relax!"

Toshiro sighed in defeat. He let go of Rangiku. "All right, you win. I'm going to end up doing your work anyways."  
"Hooray! Thank you!" Rangiku reached out to hug her beloved captain. "Let's celebrate!" She squeezed him tightly.

"Let go!" protested Toshiro, blushing bright red. "Absolutely not! I barely have any time as it is, but I have to do your work, too! Do you think I have the luxury of celebrating?" he snapped.

Rangiku quickly released Toshiro from her clutches. For a minute, everything was silent. They stood there, staring at each other. Then Rangiku looked away, blinking back tears that suddenly appeared without warning. Toshiro's expression softened. He couldn't stay mad at his lieutenant for long. But she avoided his gaze.

"Sorry Rangiku. I'm just...really stressed these days." He turned and went back into his office.

Rangiku stayed standing. Her cheeks burned, not because of embarrassment, but anger. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. She rubbed them away violently, but she still didn't stop crying. She couldn't. Her heart throbbed. The pain was too much.

"Damn it….why am I crying? Stupid Toshiro…you probably hate me, don't you?"

Tears still running down her cheeks, she stole a quick glance at the captain's office's door. The pain in her heart suddenly became worse.

"…Why can't you see my true feelings…? …Damn it; you're such an idiot…"

At that moment, Izuru was passing by. He noticed a certain orange-haired figure standing in front of the Squad 10 training rooms. "Hey Rangiku!" he greeted.

"_Crap._" She forced her tears to stop and turned around with a grin. "Yo! Izuru! Let's go drinking!"  
_"I can't let anyone see me cry. I'm supposed to be strong. Besides, I need to forget about him, even if it's just for a few hours."_

"Huh? But—"  
"No 'buts'! Come _on_, let's go already!"

She ran towards him and took hold of his arm. Despite his many protests, she dragged him towards the Rukon district, where they served the best beer.  
"And let's get Hisagi to come along too! The more the merrier, right?" she cheered.

Three hours later, the trio was walking back to the Seireitei. Rangiku was practically passed out on the street. She could barely stand up, and her speech was so slurred that no one could understand her – except when she asked for more beer.

"WOOHOO! Lesh get anudder round! Ish on me! Hic!"  
"Ah! Rangiku, I don't think you should drink any more," protested Izuru.  
"Yeah, you're already pretty drunk," agreed Hisagi.  
"Whaddarya talkin' 'bout? I'm fine! See? Ya guyshare jusht schared!"  
"Damn it, snap out of it, Rangiku! Ugh…I don't feel so well." Hisagi proceeded to throw up.  
"Ah…Hisagi, you're pretty drunk too. Ack! Damn it, Rangiku just passed out. Oh, great…people are staring."

For a minute, Izuru just stood there, not knowing what to do. He sighed. How was he going to get them back? He paced back and forth, afraid to leave them alone. Then, oh, could it be? A familiar colourfully-robed Soul Reaper was coming down the road.

"Captain Kyoraku! Your timing is perfect!" A wave of relief washed over him.  
"Hmm? Oh, it's you. Whaddya want?" snarled Kyoraku.  
_"Great, he's drunk too,"_ thought Izuru. "Can you help carry these two back to the Seireitei? Please?"  
"Uh…I'll only do it if you get Nanao to marry me. Oh, my dear Nanao: how beautiful you are!"  
_"Is he kidding? Please tell me he's kidding."_ That wave of relief turned into annoyance. "Fine, I'll do it. Just get them back."  
"Yes! I can finally get my sweet Nanao…"  
"Captain Kyoraku!" snapped Izuru.  
"Ah! Yes, back to the task at hand. "

He was about to pick up the unconscious Rangiku when Toshiro came racing towards them.  
"Hey! Have you guys seen—Rangiku! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" He had a worried expression on his face. "Hey, are you awake?"

"She passed out," explained Izuru.

"Ah!" screamed Toshiro, seeing the rest of them for the first time. "Oh, ahem, is she? Then I guess I'll have to carry her back. Thanks for taking care of her." He picked Rangiku up and put her on his back, then started on their journey back to the Squad 10 base.

They were in a grassy field next to the river when Rangiku started to regain consciousness.

"Nnh...Where am I? Oh God, my head's killing me." She realized that she was being piggybacked. "Oh! Toshiro! You're carrying me? Wait—how'd you even find me?"

"…You were gone for a long time."

"_Was he worried about me? Oh…wow…" _A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. _"This feels really nice…"_ She started to drift off again.

"Rangiku?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah?"

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

Her cheeks flared. "Um…yes. Sorry Hitsugaya-taichou."

"No, it's okay. You can call me that."

"_Am I seeing things or is he blushing? Aww, he's so cute!"_ A small smile crept onto her face. "O-okay."

"…Rangiku, can you walk by yourself?"

"Ah! Yes, of course! Oh, you must be tired. I'm sorry!" She was flustered and embarrassed.

"No, um, I don't mind carrying you. It's just…I like looking at whoever I'm talking to."

"Oh. Um, here, I'll get off now."

Toshiro stood up straight once Rangiku got off his back. She moved to his side, and they walked in almost perfect synch. The starry sky lit up the night. They were the only people in the field. The only sound was the water running down the river. Rangiku looked at Toshiro out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes wandered to the stars.

"_I feel so stupid doing this, but...I think I'll make a wish. I made so many wishes when I was a kid. They never really came true. But, please, even if it's the only wish I'll get granted, make this one come true."_ She looked at Toshiro again. Then she closed her eyes.

"Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight," she whispered. "I wish…that Toshiro would look at me as a woman, even if it's just for a minute." She opened her eyes and stared at the sky.

"What am I doing…? I'm so stupid. Wishes don't come true..." she muttered.

The two walked along in silence. Then Toshiro abruptly stopped. "Rangiku…"

She hadn't noticed that he had stopped walking yet. She turned to where he was supposed to be. Alarmed, she began to look back, but Toshiro grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Wha—oh!"

He pressed his lips onto hers. She froze, shocked. Then she felt his other hand reaching around her waist and closed her eyes, letting him kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Toshiro kissed her passionately, almost forcefully. Then, he gently pried her lips open with his tongue. Rangiku willingly obliged. She felt his tongue move inside her mouth, touching hers. She let out a small moan. Out of breath, they pulled away from each other, panting. Then Toshiro moved close to her again. She could feel his breath on her neck, and it warmed her up right away. His lips were almost touching her ear.

"…Idiot…I always...thought of you as a woman…"

Then he got up and, still panting, started walking back in the direction of their base. Rangiku looked at his back; stunned, embarrassed, and pleased at the same time.

"Aren't you coming?" he called back, his cheeks slightly pink.

"O-Of course!" She got up and ran to join him. They walked back to their base in silence, but the moment that just passed was replaying in both of their minds the whole time.

* * *

A/N: TA-DAH! So, what do you think? I feel really proud, but I wonder if I'm being over-confident. But, now that the story's over, I have a few things to say.

First of all, THANK YOU for reading this! It's only my second fic, so it's probably not that good...

Secondly, if I got anything wrong or if there was any OOCness, I apologize. I don't really read or watch Bleach that often, and if I did, it was just late-night reruns on YTV. I wasn't sure exactly what Rangiku called Toshiro, so I just improvised. If anyone knows how she really calls him, please tell me and I'll fix it right away! " And about the "office" thing. I wasn't sure if that's what it's really called, so correct me if I'm wrong.

This whole thing got inspired by the video game. (The third one...um, what was it called? Bleach: The Third Phantom) I've been playing it non-stop ever since summer vacation started. I can get...obsessive.

Right! Anyways, R&R please. ^^ Any advice is welcome.

_[EDIT]: Thank you 101FallingRock for telling me what Rangiku called Toshiro! I really appreciate it~! I kept Rangiku calling Toshiro by his first name when she was alone or whispering, since she's supposed to be in love with him in this fic...so she calls him by his first name when she thinks nobody's listening._


End file.
